The present disclosure relates to a toner.
In a toner, a loss tangent (=loss elastic modulus/storage elastic modulus) has at least an inflection point or a local maximal point at a temperature α within a range from 65° C. to 80° C. while having at least a local maximal point at a temperature β within a range from 75° C. to 90° C. The loss tangent at the temperature α is at least 1.2 and no greater than 2.0, the loss tangent at the temperature β is at least 1.0 and no greater than 2.5, and the temperatures α and β satisfy α<β.